User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Fouchet
. One of the deadliest antagonists in buddy cop films. Seriously.]] Hello guys! Today, here's my thirtieth-three PE proposal, and it's about Fouchet, the main antagonist of Bad Boys comic book series. As you may suspect, I'm doing this proposal in the wake of the release of Bad Boys for Life and to state why Fouchet has to be officially approved as PE. WHO IS HE? / WHAT HAS HE DONE? Fouchet first appears when he and his gang steal thousands of dollars in heroin from the evidence room of the Miami Police Department Headquarters, leaving no trace of heroin behind. The next day, Fouchet and his henchmen visit the "Al Capone Suit", where the crooked cop Eddie Dominguez, who helped them on the heroin robbery, is throwing a party for him and two escorts, named Maxine Logan and Julie Mott. Realizing Eddie's stupidity of taking the heroin just one day after the robbery and that Max works as an informant for the police, Fouchet gets Dominguez and Logan killed, but finds that Mott has witnessed the killings and sends his men after her, but she escapes. After killing Max's and Julie's pimp, Fouchet sends his men to Julie's home so they can kill her, but Detective Marcus Burnett, a friend of Detective Mike Lowrey, Max's former boyfriend, rescues Julie from Fouchet's men in the nick of time, while impersonating Lowrey. Later on, Fouchet scolds one of his henchmen at a makeshift heroin cooking facility to speed up the "heroin cooking" process to he can sell the drug on the streets and making money from it. Confident that he will make a big profit, Fouchet hides the heroin inside Ether barrels in a delivery van and attends a party at Hell Club. However, the night of the party, Fouchet gets nearly shot by Julie, who wants to avenge Max's death. Fortunately, Marcus defeats Fouchet's men and manages to escape alongside Julie and Mike, alerting the police. Neverthless, Fouchet leaves the club before he can be caught. The next day, Fouchet's men go to Lowrey's apartment and kidnap Julie after ransacking the lobby in a shootout with Lowrey and Burnett. With Julie kidnapped, Fouchet reunites with a powerful drug lord on an airport hangar to sell him his heroin. However, as the deal goes down, the Detectives and the rest of the police arrive to stop it, freeing Julie and killing all of Fouchet's henchmen, leading Fouchet to kill the drug lord and make a run in his car, but Burnett sidetracks and forces Fouchet to crash his vehicle. Injured, Fouchet tries to run but Lowrey shoots him in the leg. With no more chances to escape, a semi conscious Fouchet provokes Mike to kill him so he can avenge Max's death, but Marcus convinces his partner to not do it as it isn't really worth. However, Fouchet pulls out a handgun to shoot Burnett behind his back, leading Lowrey to turn around and shoot Fouchet to death, avenging Max and bringing down Fouchet's criminal empire once and for all. WHAT'S THE WORK? Bad Boys is a 1995 American buddy cop action comedy film directed by Michael Bay and starring Martin Lawrence, Will Smith and Téa Leoni. The film is about two police officers named Marcus Burnett and Mike Lowrey who are contacted by a escort named Julie Mott to protect her from a group of drug dealers. As such, the two cops must stop Julie from enacting her revenge against the drug dealer who killed her best friend and stop him before Internal Affairs can shut down the Miami Police Department. MORAL EVENT HORIZON Although the main antagonist of the first installment of a buddy cop action comedy film series, Fouchet stands up in comparison to Johnny Tapia and Isabel Aretas, his successors. While just appearing in the first film of the series, Fouchet made such an impact for his ruthlessness and and greediness, being willing to do whatever he needed to make a profit from his business even if that meant killing innocents. Every PE villain must have crossed the Moral Event Horizon to be PE, and Fouchet definitely crosses it when he kills Max, an innocent woman, just to spite his associate Eddie for a mistake the latter committed. HEINOUS STANDARDS/MITIGATING FACTORS? A ruthless French drug kingpin, Fouchet shows no standards for his cruelty: he is willing to kill even his own men to ensure the success of his plans. This can be perfectly shown when he kills one of his men on the very first scene he appears in the film, having dressed him like a policeman just to trick the police so no one will mess up with his heroin extraction operation. He shows no qualms when his men have to kill one of the security guards to avoid having any witnesses. Cunning and extremely intelligent, Fouchet concludes his robbery by making it look that it could be an inside job so Internal Affairs can blame the Miami Police Department for his crime, which could have led the IA to shut down the police department, showing that Fouchet doesn't mind on leaving the city defenseless as long he makes money for it. While what mentioned previously normal for such a powerful drug dealer, Fouchet demonstrates an unforgiving and merciless nature when he leads Eddie Dominguez, one of his men, to realize that by taking some the heroin they stole to party with two escorts just one day after the robbery, he's threatening the whole operation. Rather than asking for the heroin back, Fouchet gets Dominguez killed out of irritation for his stupidity, but not before he shoots dead Max, one of Eddie's escorts, instead of asking her to leave and even after she followed his orders to "model" her dress for him. Upon realizing that Julie has witnessed the whole event, Fouchet simply orders her to be killed as well so no one can stop him, even to the point of killing her pimp and locating her house so she can't be safe wherever she goes. Among other aspects of Fouchet's evilness, the police secretary Francine reveals that Fouchet and Dominguez horribly photographed her during a New Year's Eve party to blackmail her into being given narcotics information by threatening to post the photos on her kid's school, further empathizing Fouchet's tendency to do whatever he needs to make people follow his orders even if it means damaging their reputation. He also holds no respect for anyone but his own well being, shown when he lets all his henchmen to be killed in a massive shootout and goes to the point of killing the drug lord with whom he was doing a drug deal to escape with the money he wants. A psychopathic and murderous man fueled by his undying greed, Fouchet's final action is provoking Mike Lowrey to kill him to avenge his former girlfriend's death, and while Mike desists from doing so due Marcus' advise, he ends up doing so to stop Fouchet from killing Marcus or any other person ever again. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Fouchet to be officially approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals